


To Be Blodreina Is To Be Accompanied

by Fleimkipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: Raven decides to stay in the bunker instead of going to space. She becomes close to Octavia. However, once Bellamy leaves for space, Octavia runs into Raven's room distraught, and they have sex. They then finally decide that they're better off as a couple than friends with benefits.





	1. Feelings

It had been six months since Finn had been stabbed in the heart, and about a week since Lincoln had been executed by former chancellor Pike’s hand. Raven kept herself occupied by helping find solutions for whatever problems arose on the ground. Octavia focused on training with Indra, and becoming a warrior. Since Lincoln died, she leaned more towards her motto of, **_I’m no one._** But when the two of them would occasionally bump into each other, whether it was for making Clarke’s ideas of living in peace possible, or just seeing each other at mealtime’s they seemed to have a blast with each other.

They seemed to be bestfriends one second, and teammates the next. In fact, they could easily name what they loved about each other within seconds. Octavia’s answer, _her humor._ Raven’s, _her smile, it’s rare to see her smile._ In fact, Raven had admitted to Miller, and Clarke that she felt something for Octavia.

And since realizing it, she vowed to do her best to protect the girl, not only for Bellamy, but in hopes that one day she could be lucky enough to kiss those soft-looking lips of the girl that was once under the floor. Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori and Clarke were out looking for a way off the earth, as Raven suggested. But once again, Abby wouldn’t let her go because of her leg, and because they could use Raven’s help in the bunker.


	2. Consoling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia runs into Raven's room scared for Bellamy.

Raven was in her room making blueprints of ideas for the bunker. Octavia came into her room visibly upset, but not yet crying. 

“What’s wrong, O ?” Raven asked spinning her chair around. 

Octavia was sitting on her bed. 

“Praimfaya is almost here, and Bellamy is out being a hero. And--” 

Octavia broke into tears and Raven was there to comfort her. Raven was concerned for her friend. 

“He’s Bellamy,” Raven said. “he’ll be okay.”

Raven stayed put even though she needed to give the outlines to Kane. She loved Octavia even though she has never verbalized it. If only saying, 

 

_ I love you, O. _

 

was so easy. Octavia however couldn’t believe that Raven would drop everything for her. After a while, Octavia stopped crying.

“You should go back to what you were doing.” Octavia suggested to Raven. 

“Are you okay now ?” Raven asked, to see whether or not she should get back to sketching.

“A little.”

“Then I’ll stay here until you’re completely okay.”

Octavia allowed Raven to stay. She felt peace, comfort and safety in the brunette’s arms. If only she knew that Raven felt the same way. About an hour later, Kane, in search of the blueprints came into the room. 

“Oh, um…. I guess i’ll come back at a better time.” he said excusing himself.

The two giggled as the chancellor awkwardly closed the door.

“I’m gonna go see if Indra needs me.” Octavia said.

Raven let go, and the younger Blake went for the door.

“Thanks by the way.”

“No problem.”

The door opened and closed, leaving Raven alone to get back to those blueprints Kane had just walked in on them for. She frowned at the absence of Octavia's warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like I got the next chapter up earlier than I thought...  
> Sorry these chapters are short. They'll get longer as the story progresses.


	3. Lovers and... Mothers ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another (Bellamy triggered) episode results in some intimacy between the two, until they're interupted by Indra.

About a day later :

“Raven, Bell hasn’t been back since yesterday.” Octavia said barging into the mechanics room, almost wailing.  
Raven put her text book down and caught O in her arms. Her arms finding herself around the other girl’s waist.

“No one knows where he is.” Octavia choked out. “I feel so alone without him.”

“You’re not alone.” Raven insisted, slightly pulling the other girl away from her, to look her in the eyes. “You. Are. Not. Alone.”

Suddenly, Octavia’s lips crashed into Raven’s, a move both of them were shocked by. But it was a welcomed move. Raven’s grip on Octavia’s waist got tighter, and Octavia rested her arms on the mechanics broad shoulders. When they parted, Raven gave them two seconds to take a quick breath, and take off their clothing, before they were back at it. They were both filled with a feeling of ecstasy as they pleasured each other. Raven plopped down on the bed next to Octavia panting.

“Wow.”

“I love you, Octavia.” Raven said. “And I don’t want you to feel alone again.”

The other girl turned around and looked at her in disbelief and happiness. Raven looked at the ceiling, prepared to be rejected. Except --

“I - I love you too, Rav.” Octavia said kissing Raven’s lips afterwards.

As the leader of Wonkru, Octavia was needed often. There was a small knock at the door. Raven drew the blankets up to their chins. There was another set of knocks. Octavia groaned, put on her clothes, and before she left, she gave the beautiful woman on the bed, a kiss.

“See you tonight ?” she asked.

Raven nodded with a small smile, “Of course.”

She opened the door to Indra, and she barked, "What ?”

Indra led her to the office/communication room. In the room, there was a young child, around the age of 4 or 5, with dark wild curly hair, much like Luna (the last nightblood, whom she killed in the conclave. This made Octavia bite her lip in hopes that this wasn't Luna’s daughter.), and blue eyes much like hers, that stared up at her widely. This child was dirty however. Octavia wondered why. 

Octavia noticed how intimidating she might appear to the child, so she crouched down, to be eye level with her, and asked,

“What’s your name ?” 

After no answer, and seeing how the little girl cocked her head to the side, she asked the question again in trigedasleng. Instead of pushing it, she opened her arms to the scared, confused little girl. Hesitantly, the girl melted into her arms.

“Clarke brought her.” Indra informed. “Blodreina, I think you should give the orders of when to eat, where to sleep or--”

“Or there will be unrest.” Octavia interrupted. “I know, Indra.” she ran her fingers through the girl’s long hair. “but first, I need to know who can watch her.” 

The warrior, now leader, stood up with the girl in her arms, and quickly took her to the person that she trusted most with her new child, next to Indra, and Gaia. She knocked on the mechanic’s door with the child on her hip.

“Raven.” she said knocking on the door, but when there was no answer, she pounded. “Raven !”

Finally, the mechanic opened the door while holding one hand up holding her ponytail, and the ponytail holder in between her lips. She finished her hairstyle and her mouth turned into a smile, and her brows furrowed.

“Who’s this ?”

“Clarke brought her.”

“How the hell is she gonna get to the rocket in time ?” Raven exclaimed.

“Language.”

“Right,” Raven said looking a bit guilty. “Sorry.”

“Can you watch her, I need to go take care of everyone else.”

Raven nodded taking the little girl into her arms, bouncing her on her hip, drawing a giggle and a smile from the once stern looking countenance. Octavia paused before leaving to admire how cute Raven looked with the girl, then she was off. Raven closed the door, and put the girl on her bed. 

“What’s your name ?” she asked.

With no avail, like Octavia, she didn’t push it.

“Do you have one at all ?”

The girl stood there quietly. Raven didn't want to just call her little girl, although, in her heart this child would always be her little girl, and she would protect her with her life, even with knowing her for 5 minutes.

“Do you want to be a Sally then ?” Raven joked smirking a bit.

“Madi.” the little girl said quietly.

“I like it, Madi Reyes Blake.”

“Mama ?” she chirped pointing at Raven, and furrowing her brows.

Raven paused, she was astounded that after only knowing this girl for so little time, she was trusted by her.

Raven smiled and chuckled, “Yeah, I’m your Mama.”

There were sudden roars outside the door, and Raven quickly locked it. Madi looked a bit uncomfortable.

“We’re okay.” Raven insisted. “I promise.”

Madi whined in fear, but her ‘Mama’ was there to hold and console her. Raven felt herself change within the time of her being on the ground. She had to make decisions that would impact everyone. Sure, she was indecisive about going to space to commit suicide, or to stay in the bunker and use that maniacally genius brain of hers to help everyone survive, but ultimately, she knew that she’d rather be in the concealed bunker with her lover, instead of being in space oblivious to what was going on in the planet she had left so soon. Meanwhile, in the mess hall, Octavia was dealing with restless, and angry grounders who did not want to be in the same space as Skaikru. 

She didn't blame them, after all, Skaikru executed her mother because of her existence. Blodreina had given everyone the task of selecting their beds and putting away their things. She walked back to her office, and seconds after the door slid shut, news got to her that a woman, more specifically Kara, had locked herself and several other people, (who happened to be Skaikru) in the cafeteria. It was that action that triggered the grounder clans to wipe out Skaikru. Octavia put her head in her hands thinking about the little girl, and Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it so far ?   
> I decided to cram these chapters into one, they were originally going to be separate.


	4. Mama Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is left alone in her compartment with Madi, while Octavia finally assumes her role as Blodreina.

In the small compartment, Raven cradled the girl in her arms. After a while, Madi grew restless and pointed to her mouth.

“You hungry ?”

Madi nodded. Raven got up, and rummaged in her drawers to find crackers, juice, and ham. Madi ate, drank, and occasionally offered her mother some food. Raven politely declined, and made sure that her new daughter ate. There were thumps here and there, with some yelling. 

Raven, fearful for what was on the other side of the door, held her daughter tight, and tried to distract both of them. She noticed that her daughter seemed dirty and a bit uncomfortable, so she came up with the genius idea to give her a bath, the only downside was that Madi’s hair was a tangled matted mess.

“Can you stay still for me ?” Raven asked simultaneously bending over the tub, and trying to pin down a restless, Madi who continuously splashed water everywhere.

Eventually, after about an hour, Raven accumulated a pile of hair. Madi was left with a beautiful wild curly mane, that looked much like Luna’s, and fair clean skin. Raven also confirmed that Madi was in fact a girl. The only thing now was that Raven didnt have an extra change of clothes, at least, not in Madi’s size. The mechanic turned engineer, had to use the shirts she had as a gown, and find some of her underwear, and some type of elastic to hold the underwear in place. 

Meanwhile, Madi happily babbled in her native language, and ran around the compartment, naked. 

“Madi, come here please.” Raven said to the rambunctious child.

Madi did as told, and hung on to Raven while putting on her underwear, and shirt. Raven smiled at her creation. She had a feeling that this would be the first of many handmade outfits. Madi drew a yawn and plopped down on the floor. Raven scooped her up, cradling her in her arms, and walked around the apartment humming her favorite songs, until little Madi fell asleep. She then put her on the bed, drew the blanket up, and laid in bed herself, but not falling asleep. 

She just couldn’t, especially knowing that Octavia was out there playing hero. That was until she heard a small knock on the door. She stiffly got up and answered, to see Octavia. She couldn't stop smiling. But after she noticed her lover soaked in blood, she frowned, and looked at her worried, fearful, and confused.

“Can I wash up here ?” Octavia asked raspily, and quietly.

Raven nodded. As Octavia passed by Raven’s bed, she took a second to check on her daughter, who was sleeping soundly. Raven watched Octavia wash herself. She watched as each water droplet streamed down Octavia’s soft skin. She watched as Octavia ran her hands and fingers up and down her body to clean off the grounder blood. It wasn’t until she was coming out of the shower that Octavia noticed the other woman staring at her in awe.

She slipped on her clothes seductively. 

“Can we talk about last night ?” Octavia asked sitting in Raven’s desk.

Raven shrugged, “I guess.”


	5. Finally Octaven

“After last night, I don’t think I - I don’t think we can go back to just being friends.” 

Raven felt the heat build up her cheeks, and the tears threatening to spill.

“It made me realize that I love you more than I thought I did.” Octavia added quietly. “That I want to be with you.”

Raven’s tears fell down her face, and she wiped them away.

“I love you, Rav. I promise I’ll take care of you, and the little girl, and--” Octavia trailed off naming all the things she’d do.

Raven looked back at Madi, and looked back at Octavia with a smile.

“I love you too.” 

“Will you be my hodnes ?” Octavia asked.

Raven nodded. Octavia smiled and exclaimed, before running over to Raven and gently kissing her girlfriend’s lips.

“By the way, her name is Madi.” Raven said as they parted.

Octavia furrowed her brow.

“She named herself.” Raven added.

Finally, they both went to sleep. Raven held Octavia in her arms. They knew it was morning when there was light bouncing on the bed. It was Madi.

“Mama, Mommy.” she chirped.

Once again, there was another knock on the door. Octavia huffed, and wriggled out of Raven’s arms, carrying Madi on her hip. She opened the door to Gaia, holding a blonde boy’s hand.

“Ethan.”

“We were looking for you, Blodreina.” Gaia said. “Abby and Kane felt that it’d be best if he stayed with you.”

Octavia recalled Jaha’s death that happened just hours ago. There was a small dispute on who specifically Jaha wanted Ethan to be with. 

“Okay.” Octavia said.

She took Ethan’s hand, thanked Gaia, and closed the door.

“Hey Eth, are you tired ?” She asked the boy.

He nodded. She put the kids in bed next to Raven, and she went back into Raven’s arms. The mechanic kissed her forehead.

“We have another kid.” Octavia said.

She sort of expected a “wait, what ?” from her girlfriend, but instead she got an authentic,

“Yay.”

Honestly, Raven didn’t care if they ended up with ten kids, as long as she was parenting them with Octavia. 

“You’re not mad ?” Octavia asked.

“No,” Raven said. “why would I be? As long as I have them with you, I think we’ll be fine.”

Octavia smiled, “I love you, Rav.”

“I love you too.”

And they went back to sleep. Raven woke up, and admired her sleeping family. She was mostly excited about being together with Octavia. She was also thrilled about raising kids. Once they woke up, both the kids were hungry.

“So are you my Mama now ?” Ethan asked before taking a bite of the gruel.

Raven nodded.

“And you’re my Mommy ?” he asked pointing his fork at Octavia.

She nodded too. While Octavia went off with Indra to take care of Wonkru business, Raven took both of her kids back to the compartment, and got them ready for the day. Octavia left out some clothes for the kids to wear. For Ethan, grey pants, and a black shirt, and the same for Madi. 

“Mama, can you cut my hair, please ?” Ethan asked. 

Raven finished off Madi’s braid, whipped out the clippers, and buzzed Ethan's hair to the scalp as he requested.

“Thank you.” He said hugging Raven, happy with his haircut.

“Anytime little man.”

He then ran off to play with his younger sister. They spent some of the day running around, playing, watching old movies, and hanging around, until Raven was needed to fix something. She knew she wasn’t going to leave her kids behind, incase another riot would happen to erupt, so she helped them put on her shoes, and she walked down to the engineering room, which also happened to be next to the hospital. With Madi clinging to her leg, and Ethan sitting on the bench weaving a bracelet, she was able to get halfway done, until the weight of her brace, and child took a toll on her. So, instead, she carried Madi on her back while she worked. 

“Done.” she exclaimed at the finished contraption.

“Mommy !” her kids exclaimed.

She turned around and saw Octavia.

“I have a surprise.” she said with a wink.

Ethan jumped into her arms, and they went into the commander’s chambers. A luxurious compartment. 

“Wow.” Raven said breathlessly looking around.

“I only want the vest for our family, hodnes.” Octavia said standing next to Raven.

“Let me show you our room.” she insisted. “Indra can show the kids theirs.”

Raven looked at her lover in amazement, they had only been together for a week, and Octavia was giving up so much for her. Octavia led them into a spacious room with a king sized bed, a large flat screen tv, a closet, and sliding doors that Octavia was eager to get to. She slid open the doors and it revealed a large bathtub, a walk in shower, and a large sink and mirror. 

All Raven could say was, “Wow, O.” 

"You should see the kid’s room.”

They walked into the hallway to the room across theirs and went into another spacious room. There were two twin beds, one on either side of the room, and basically two of everything, except for the toys which were separate by gender, and already being scattered on the floor, being played with. Octavia loved Raven’s reactions. She hoped to maybe marry Raven when they got to the ground. But for now, she was focused on getting there. 

Indra sat on the floor with the kids while Raven and Octavia ‘ stepped away’. But as soon as they got to their bedroom, Raven pinned Octavia to the wall and kissed up her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Octavia, sighed and wrapped her arms around Raven to bring her closer.

“God, Raven.” she said breathlessly as she melted into Raven’s touch.

She then gained dominance when she took over the kiss, and began to lean into Raven, laying her down on the bed. She stopped, standing in between Raven’s legs, and took off Raven’s shirt, revealing her hard nipples. 

“Well, well, well.”Octavia joked.

Raven smirked and rolled her eyes. She then took off her pants leaving Raven’s underwear in place. Octavia then took the time to take off all her clothes. She resumed the kissing, but then turned her attention to Raven’s core. Raven could feel her lower half throbbing for Octavia’s touch. 

Octavia put her knee in between Raven’s legs and thrusted forward earning moans from the latina. Raven was able to get control again, and had Octavia cornered. She stuck two fingers into the noirette and pumped them in an out slowly, while kissing up her neck. Octavia threw her head back and moaned. She hadn’t felt this way in a while.

Raven then picked her up, Octavia's legs locked behind the brunette’s back, Raven sat in bed with her, and fell asleep with Octavia laying on top of her. She couldn’t help but smile, and think of so many things to do to try and pay her back as a thank you to the lavish lifestyle. Octavia jerked awake remembering the conclave she had scheduled. Raven held her close.

“I’m right here, O.” Raven said to her panting girlfriend.

Octavia leaned her head against Raven’s chest.

“I’m scared, Raven.” she said quietly.

The mechanic kissed her forehead.

“It’ll be okay.” she insisted. "I'm right here.”

She played with Octavia’s hair for a bit. There was a burt of giggling, and laughing, followed by Indra’s scolding coming from the living room.

“I guess we better go get those hellions.” Raven suggested.

They both put on their clothes, and headed outside to see Indra trying to catch the kids, but they were running away from her. Gaia had just caught Ethan and was tickling him. Everyone laughed. Octavia couldn’t help but note that Indra was laughing and smiling, a rare sight to see from the woman.

“I’ll make a warrior out of you two.” she said picking up Madi.

They were too young to understand what that meant though.

“Indra, they're just kids.” Raven insisted. “Let them enjoy this time in their life.”

Octavia held Raven’s hand and squeezed, as if she was saying that she agreed. Gaia set Ethan down, and that was when Octavia knew what was next. She let go of Raven’s hand, kissed her, and the kids before leaving with Indra and Gaia to host the conclave. 

“I’ll be back.” she said blowing them a kiss.

The door closed and the crowd roared. Octavia looked over Wonkru from the balcony. Her people looked back in awe.

"There are too many people in this bunker." She started, gazing around the space. "...In ancient Rome, the glafiators had the oppourtunity to fight for their freedom. And so will you."

She said the last part assertively while taking her sword from her side, and throwing it into the center. All of her enemies where in a circle staring at the glistening silver.

"Conclave rules: win the fight, save your life." She announced.

After a pause that seemed a little too quiet, Kara, the woman who started the rioting, went for the sword, and crimson blood splattered everywhere. Everyone on the different levels of the balcony looked on in absolute terror, and making a note to never act out against Wonkru. Octavia took a seat in her throne and calmly watched the defectors kill each other. Gaia was at her right looking on proudly and pleased, showing it with a smirk. And Indra on her left looked on blankly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story tell me how you like it. I know it's not that great.


End file.
